Reflections of a Chimera
by gdjohnson
Summary: ZA. Zelgadis thinks of his companions and himself while searching for a cure. Set during and after Try, after Dark Star’s death, during the brief desert credit scene. A stand alone fic, but also a predecessor to another fic I’m writing.
1. Travel

This is set during Zel's brief desert scene during Try, episode 26, a predecessor to another fic I'm writing. I am trying to make this as close to canon as possible, so expect Z/A and slight L/G. I have tried to make Zelgadis's thoughts and actions, expressed in first person, as true to his character as possible. I feel that he slips out of character a little, and if you have an opinion about this, or the work as a whole, please leave a review or drop me a line.

Only a small amount of time has passed since we parted company after Dark Star's defeat. I have naturally occupied this time in search of my cure. I find myself walking in an almost endless desert plateau. I did so without taking advantage of my chimera speed, as I almost always do, as it makes me seem human, after all. The leisurely pace also allows me to think.

I usually spend my time thinking of my cure, but lately I have been thinking of my companions, particularly Amelia. In the midst of the battle against Dark Star, she asked me to return to Seyruun with her. I did not want to hurt her feelings or give her a false hope, so I told her I would think about it. Naturally, I gave the question some thought. But the opportunity to look for my cure should not be wasted, and Amelia said she understood. She gave me her bracelet to remember to keep in touch. I promised to do so, a promise I have not yet fulfilled. Perhaps I would do so at this next temple.

I allow my thoughts to occupy my mind. After all, I am the only living thing as far as my eyes can see. No need to concentrate on walking in a straight line. I do not yet think of Amelia, rather, the first person I think of was the first person still living that I've met: Lina Inverse. If personality is an unbroken series of successful gestures, then there was something gorgeous about her, some heightened sensitivity to the promises of life. Her appetite left no doubt of this, her zest for life is paralleled by her zeal for food.

She possess an extraordinary gift for hope. I allow myself a slight smile as I contemplated her statements. Her most recent pep talk was not directed at me, but at Filia, who at that moment was being oddly stubborn. "Filia, if you won't kill Valgaav, save the world, or do something, you may as well lie down and die! But that isn't going to make anything RIGHT!" Her statement contrasted dramatically with my feeling of helplessness at the situation. That statement I'm sure will motivate me in my pursuit of a cure.

Another of her oddly reassuring and deep words were spoken just before she, Gourry, and I faced against Shabranigdo. "Even if you have a one percent chance of victory, if you fight with that kind of attitude, that one percent becomes zero! I don't want to die. So when I fight, I fight to win!" Odd, just before I heard that, I thought that the rumors about Lina Inverse the Bandit Killer were false, that she indeed was never afraid. Just before that statement, she implied she would not fight Shabranigdo. But the statements were characteristic of the Bandit Killer indeed. More precisely, Lina Inverse, slayer of Shabranigdo, Kopii Rezo, Hellmaster Phibrizzo, and Dark Star.

Her happy go lucky attitude, complete with a cheerful appreciation of life, was present in spades. I smiled slightly again at the numerous times she cried "Lucky!" in reaction to opportunities ranging from Rezo's chief magic labs and libraries, to ordinary bandits. She even managed to make me, the heartless magic-using swordsman, laugh. The only time I've truly laughed while under this curse.

My thoughts drift to Gourry Gabriev, the now-former Swordsman of Light, the greatest swordsman in the world. The self-proclaimed protector of Lina Inverse, who is in possession of great strength and loyalty. What most distinguishes Gourry, though, is his personality and intelligence. He does not possess a great intellect, to say the least. His memory is likewise flawed. However, I cannot help but think that he exaggerates his faults. He seems to truly enjoy Lina's explanations. His eyes often seem to glaze over as he does not process what she has to say, but enjoys the fact she is taking the time to explain something to him, enthusiastically no less. Perhaps he enjoys these explanations so much that he claims ignorance more than he truly needs to. Perhaps he likewise enjoys Lina's gestures of affection, despite the fact those gestures are almost always violent.

No matter his faults, Gourry is certainly observant. One could not be so capable a swordsman without developing the senses. He can quickly make deductions, as well. I remember most particularly him calmly saying that "But I figured out that Xellos was a mazoku a long time ago." Perhaps it was only a sort of animal instinct, as I observed at the time, or perhaps it was something else.

I smile slightly as I think of what the pair are likely doing now. Perhaps they are simply walking together as a couple, as they did after Lina slew Shabranigdo. Perhaps they are not content with that gesture, and are doing something more demonstrative. More likely, they're eating. I can't be sure without asking either of them, of course, but I'm fairly sure something happened to their relationship after our little group broke up following that wedding. The unlikely couple of the immature ruler Martina and the stubborn bounty hunter Zangulus. I'm sure that whatever Lina and Gourry were doing together then is what they are doing together now.

My thoughts unwittingly drift to Martina and Zangulus. I can only assume that their feelings for each other matured during the Phibrizzo incident, perhaps after my death of sorts. Quickly moving through a relationship may have worked for them, but I doubt it would work for me.

With the thought of romance inevitably comes the thought of Amelia. Our first encounter was not a typical meeting of potential lovers. I wince again as I hear her call me "creepy and suspicious looking." Not the worst that anyone has said to me, by any means. And I doubt I would have responded to a more enthusiastic greeting, either. No, her initial description of me was probably accurate to a degree at the time. I had just jumped through a window and killed people, while covering my chimeric face, after all. Even Lina was startled.

While we were in Sairaag, Amelia was somewhat immature. But I grew to like her to some degree, and it is obvious that she has similar feelings, though hers were much more heightened. One particular moment stands out in my mind: after I managed to enchant Slyphiel and Lina into a Raywing bubble and fly them to safety, I could feel her eyes on me. When Kopii Rezo attacked me, she jumped in front of me and took the blow with only a small shield. Were it not for Gourry's Sword of Light, she would have been severely injured. Now that I take the time to reflect on that act of instinctive bravery, I realize that her feelings for me are probably not those of a simple crush.

I cannot deny my own feelings, simply because of my actions. When Chaos Dragon Gaav swung at her, a blow that I knew would kill her, I instinctively flew in front of her and took the blow myself. I could have pulled her aside, or attacked Gaav, or done some other action to defend her, but my instincts were content to take the blow. As was I. I drifted into unconsciousness content that she would live. When I thought Hellmaster Phibrizo killed her, I clutched her close to me until the horrible reality of her fate sunk in. I assumed she would never come back to life, and decided to end my own. I did not bother to think of a way to perhaps attack Phibrizo, or escape his oddly childlike wrath, because deep down I knew either action would almost certainly be futile and I was too enraged to try anyway. I suppose I will have to mull over a possible relationship in the back of my mind for quite awhile before my feelings become apparent.

However, I have thought about her objectively. She is far from an unattractive person. She is beautiful, powerful, intelligent, and brave. Her only flaw, I suppose, is her justice speeches. I'm sure that these are the result of her father's protectiveness and insistence. After all, Phil's wife was killed in front of his eldest daughter Gracia. I'm sure his method of comfort was teaching her about justice. Or at least, that's my best guess as to the reasoning behind their very unique personality. They could simply be weird.

My thoughts turn from Amelia to another shrine maiden, Filia the Golden Dragon. A good and powerful friend. I had hoped she might have known of some Holy Magic that could cure me, but my luck was of course not good enough. If I hadn't been expecting a negative answer, I would perhaps have been disappointed, maybe even snapped at her apology. The somewhat naive dragon is similar to Amelia, except more powerful even while in human form. Further, she has matured during the short time I've known her. She is certainly not as naive as she once was. Because of Xellos' assistance against Dark Star, she probably can stand his presence a bit more. I'm certain that she's setting up a home for herself and Val. Perhaps even a store, relating to either tea or pottery.

When thinking of Filia, I for some reason cannot help but think of the namagomi Xellos. Priest to Beast Master Zelas Metallium, Xellos is the fourth most powerful mazoku in existence. His superior claims of "That's a secret" were incredibly annoying, which is of course intended. The fact that he helped us several times is his only saving grace. That and the fact I am now fairly certain that the Clair Bible manuscript he destroyed was related to Zannafar, rather than a chimera such as myself, and would therefore be useless to me. Of course, I still doubt he would help me with his curse. He would certainly not appreciate the feelings of elation that would result within me for probably the rest of my non-cursed life. Hell, he could be following me around for a snack this very instant. I reflexively glance around the desert landscape before realizing he's probably still explaining things to his mistress Zelas Metallium.

On that note, I start to think of the villains I have encountered. I call them villains perhaps because of Amelia's influence. I start by thinking of my most recent foe: Valgaav. His anger was perfectly understandable. However, his angry actions were far from perfectly understandable. Aiming to cleanse the world was a foolish thing to do. Likewise, the feelings of Rezo, Eris, and Kopii Rezo were understandable. Kopii Rezo was frustrated at being a copy, never being seen as an individual. Eris was extremely struck with grief at Rezo's death. And Rezo. My hated great-grandfather. His frustrations were all to easy for me to understand. However, I would not risk the world for a cure, and I would certainly not ask mazoku for assistance. Not to mention curse my last living family member. But I'm sure Shabranigdo had some influence on his decisions, though the fact they were Rezo's decisions is, in my mind, irrefutable.

I know by now that the pride of the villains led to their death and their ruin. And I know I will never make such a mistake. Even if I remain cursed for years or even decades to come, I will continue pursuing a cure. I will never give up on my goal of humanity. My only vice is my anger, but I must attempt to restrain it. Rezo's anger almost certainly led to his alliance with mazoku, and Valgaav's anger undoubtably lead to his death of sorts. I would not make the same mistake they did, I would remain human. Here, in the middle of the desert, I vow to leave the temple that is my destination intact, despite the fact it probably does not hold my cure.

The short mental pep-talk over, I return to thinking of my relationship with Amelia. I'm sure that were I not cursed I would allow our feelings for each other to take their course. However, because I am cursed there is a large problem. The people of Seyruun would not support a union with a monster. Even if by some miracle they did, and Phil and Amelia were comfortable with it, my curse may have made me sterile. The main long-term duty of royalty is to provide a line of succession. Amelia certainly deserves a better life. Should I allow these problems, and probably others I have not yet considered, to prevent a relationship? I cannot tell. I only care what the people of Seyruun think in so far as their thoughts affect Amelia. What would my friends think?

I can instantly tell that Lina and Gourry would approve of a relationship with Amelia. Phil would likely give his blessing, and for that matter, most others who took note of the fact I helped protect Seyruun from Kanzel and Mazenda. What would Zolf and Rodimus think? Before I met Lina, they were my closest friends. They were great men, their loyalty and ability without question. But for all their positive traits, Shabrangdo effortlessly killed them. I did not allow myself to dwell on that pain. Instead, I think about my original question. What would they think of Amelia? Rodimus I'm sure what instantly like her, and Zolf would certainly approve of her abilities. I think that the two of them would want me to be happy, as well. With that, I conclude that the people whose opinion would actually matter approve of a relationship and disapprove of the lack thereof. However, I still do not truly know what I should do.

I have reached the end of this plateau, and sit down at the cliff's edge. Another plateau of desert is all that even my chimeric eyes can see. I pause for a moment and take a drink from my canteen. This makes me feel human, a feeling that will always be welcome. I look at Amelia's bracelet, the pink material and light blue sphere contrasting greatly with my dark green canteen and indeed my entire appearance.

This contrast is similar to the contrasts between Amelia and myself. I am generally morose, while she is generally cheerful. Despite the fact that we have both faced tragedies in our lives, our responses have been different. I respond with hatred towards Rezo, convinced that he or the world at large, maybe even the Lord of Nightmares herself, had it in for me. She responds with justice speeches. She is convinced that the world is as black and white as a fairy tale world, while I realize the world is mostly grey. Most of these somewhat negative personality traits are fading, perhaps even because of the presence of each other.

Even our appearances contrasted with each other. The clumsiness that Amelia has always demonstrated, particularly in the Zoana before I drew my sword against her, contrasts with my chimeric grace. She is a beautiful princess, who had great opportunities available to her. I am a chimera, greeted with suspicion, disdain, and hostility. I allow myself a slight grin as I realize that opposites attract.

Author's Note:

Though the ending is open-ended, my next fic will pick up where this one left off and make my views on Z/A clear, if you cannot tell what those views are already. I also applied Fitzgerald's description of Gatsby to Lina, because I thought of Lina when I read those two sentences. Now that I think about it, this work is similar to that first section of The Great Gatsby. Please review my first Slayers fic, and my first fic in quite awhile.


	2. Arrival

I originally intended to immediately skip to the sequel, but after I read the great reviews of this work, I started to write about Zel's destination. Here's a short second chapter. The third and final chapter will emerge sometime this week, depending on the mental fatigue generated by my job and the willingness of my muse.

After a few days of travel, I finally perceive my destination. I had heard rumors of a ghost town, consisting of several ancient temples and libraries, at the end of the desert. I tried not to get my hopes up at the prospect of a cure, but if my cure could be found in this area of the world, it would most likely be in one of those libraries or temples. I continue my trek towards the building, firmly reminding myself to remain only cautiously optimistic. A heartless magic-using swordsman may be prone to rage, but such rage would only hinder my quest.

If I did not find my cure here, I would not likely find it anywhere in this part of the world. Perhaps if this particular search proved fruitless, another method would be more likely to get results. But aside from searching for archaic temples and libraries, what method was there? Rezo's main lab was destroyed, and I had already searched the others I knew of. I winced as I recalled my reaction to the lack of even a possible cure. The other labs and libraries of Rezo would not help anyone else, due to my misplaced rage.

While I had been thinking, my cursed body had managed to get closer to the building. I could now see the outlines of other buildings nearby, and also make out the features of the closest building. The features were similar to the temples I had damaged previously. The metal gate was large enough for several tall men to walk through at once simultaneously, with an inconspicious handle halfway down on the left side. Around the gate was a fairly short wall. Taller than any human could jump, but I could easily levitate over it. It seemed very appropriate to the entrance of a small ancient town.

I look through the gate at the buildings. Some of the buildings were tall and curved, while others were shorter, wider, and rectangular. The curved buildings were more elaborate, with flying buttresses extending from the sides to support the weight. Small figures were visible on the roofs of each curved building I perceived to be a temple. I think they are more elaborate than other Outer World temples I had visited, which seems a good sign. The rectangular buildings were hopefully libraries, but probably served other functions. Hopefully one of these buildings would possess my cure.

I arrive at the gate to the ghost town and weigh my options. I could pick the lock, destroy the gate with magic, simply levitate over it, or try to force the gate with my chimeric strength. I decide to consider this a test, to see if I could restrain my rage. The reason I had not searched Seyruun yet is that I tended to damage a fruitless area, and did not want to do so to Amelia's city. Both because of her disapproval, and the fact that I would most likely become a criminal. I inspired enough fear and hostility without having wanted posters plastered everywhere. For this reason, I barely noticed the bounty hunters sent by Eris.

I grasp the handle of the gate firmly, and experimentally pull it towards me. I blink in shock as the gate swings toward me with slight resistance in the form of metallic squeaks. I smile as I briefly fantasize that the entire city is in such a miraculous state. I start to walk through the gate when I notice only a small amount of rust covered the iron gate. That could not be possible. According to the rumors, several generations have passed since the city was occupied. This was confirmed by the large desert. At least a few hundred years had passed, perhaps even a thousand. No gate, or building for that matter, could stand that long in such outstanding condition without some sort of assistance, whether physical or magical. And no life was present.

Magical assistance. That was a heartwarming possibility. But no spell I knew of could protect an area for so long. It must be either a holy spell that was lost to humans a thousand years ago, or some sort of magical artifact. For the first time since my arrival at the Clair Bible, I gaze at an area that very possibly held my cure.

Fate had intervened then, destroying access to both of the entire Clair Bibles, at least temporarily. Or so the dragon Milgazia said curtly to me when I returned there alone. I did not ask for elaboration, or if I had his permission to enter when the repairs were made. His look of disapproval was enough answer for me. Perhaps Filia could put in a good word?

I stop at this thought for a second, then continue to walk ahead of the gate, getting closer to the abandoned buildings. I allow myself a very human gaze of appreciation at the fine architecture, then quickly enter the building closest to the gate. I would search this city as systematically as I searched any other area. Hopefully, that more thorough method would have more desirable results. Perhaps I will have an uncharacteristic amount of luck and find my cure.


	3. Departure

The third, longest, and final chapter. Zelgadis makes a discovery about the ghost town, and makes some progress towards his cure.

I enter the building closest to me, the tall curved building I had seen from a distance. As I approach the building, I apprehensively think of a method of entrance. I did not want to destroy anything. Hopefully the door would be in the same miraculous condition as the gate.

My worries were apparently nothing more than paranoia. The door opened with a squeak similar to that of the gate. Apparently the inhabitants were either fond of such a simple mechanism, or severely limited in mechanical methods. I step into the dark room.

"Lighting." I toss the small ball of magical light to the ceiling. I blink as I realize that this temple was far more impressive than the other Outer World temples I had seen. The first such temple I visited was mostly rubble, with the occasional fragile-looking pot or statue. Nothing noteworthy, except to those interested in history or other such social subjects. This temple is much more elaborate. It reminded me almost of the grandeur of the Golden Dragon temple, rather than a more typical human one. This comparison became more pronounced as I notice the statues of the Dragon Flarelord. Each of the statues depicts an impressive-looking, almost regal dragon. Several different poses are shown: some statues depict him taking a step forward, while others simply show him standing still, with great dignity. Each statue is a brilliant red, and is extraordinarily beautiful.

I turn my curious glance away from the impressive statues and look for books. There are a few books on podiums, all of which appeared to be strong enough to read. I walk to the one closest to me, one without a title. I skim the first page, seeing only a description of a religion. It would have been unreasonable to expect anything else, so I did not become disappointed or angry. A quick browsing through the other books revealed they were similar, if not identical. Useless to me.

I wander around the temple, just to be sure I don't miss anything. I of course do not expect to be cured at the first temple I visit, but I suffer an odd feeling of disappointment that the temple, though aesthetically pleasing, is useless. I exit the way I came in, not bothering to look for another door or even shut the one I use. I wander around the town, spending a small amount of time memorizing the differences between the buildings and the various locations.

Based on what I saw before in the first temple, I doubt the others will be of any use. My wanderings have taken me to a small and short rectangular building. I pull open the door, and blink at a rather large bedroom. I quickly note the placement of the bed, desk, shelf, and chair, with plenty of room for movement. The rather large desk has a good supply of paper and a few quills. The shelf has several of the by-now-familiar statues, except in miniature form. Additionally, they are not quite as elaborate as the others in the temple, but still represent admirable skill. They are placed almost carelessly about the shelf, as though the previous inhabitant either did not care about them or put them there in a great hurry. Perhaps they were gifts, or perhaps the person was threatened or summoned.

The room as a whole is perfect for my needs. For that matter, perfect for any sorcerer who does not cook. The previous inhabitant was almost certainly a sorcerer, or at least a researcher of some sort. The room would be a good place to live in. I could either take books from the library and read them or simply read them at the library. If I so desired, I could also collect some of the books and other objects of the town into the room, as such an action would ensure thoroughness.

I note the late hour, and place my belongings near the bed. An emergency in the middle of the night was unlikely to say the least, but such preparation would have no adverse effects. I fall asleep fairly quickly, dreaming blissfully of a life with a normal body.

I wake up at sunrise, unsurprised that my sleep was uninterrupted, but pleasantly surprised that Rezo did not appear in my dreams. I spend the entire day working for my cure, first searching through every temple, and then taking a short break by determining which of the other buildings were libraries and which were not. Each temple is as useless as the first, but several of the largest rectangular buildings are libraries, each of which hold a great deal of books. The others appear to be dwellings. The other dwellings consist of varying numbers of rooms, some with one bed and some with two, each with a desk and chair. It appeared that the previous inhabitant of the building I happened to find was the leader of the group, or perhaps simply the most demanding and unreasonable.

Finally, I find myself with nothing more to do than go through the libraries. I decide to search an entire library for my cure before picking out books that could prove useful later. There was no telling what knowledge could be gained from an old library, particularly one so everlasting as those in this town.

I open the door to a library of a size that could be considered a representative average of the town. I picked the closest shelf to my right and looked at the volumes. I grin as most prove to be related to magic. Because their order is fairly random, I assume there was no librarian, only researchers. Most are related to white magic, but I see none related to curses or curse removals. For that matter, none are related to chimeras.

I scan the rest of the shelves, and find several related to chimeras and curse removals. I examine the volumes related to chimeras first. Such a topic is not particularly hopeful, since the books look ancient. Techniques for making chimeras have advanced greatly in the past few generations, let alone past hundreds of years. Therefore, I was only slightly disappointed when the books were useless. I shift topics with some zeal to curse removals.

I pick a book randomly from the pile, and note that it indeed involves white magic spells to remove curses. I skim through it, looking for spells I have not heard of. I grin as I see several. One in fact I recall from one of Filia's short descriptions. That description was of a magic spell drawing power from the Dragon lords to cure curses, but could only cure curses of low power. Useless to me, of course.

At any rate, these were books of Divine magic! Spells lost from humanity for just over a thousand years, ever since the Kouma Sensou. Dragons, a few elves, and even fewer humans used Divine magic in that war. This let to the Mazoku barrier, which fell apart due to the death of Phibrizzo. The barrier limited the beings able to call on the power of the Dragon Gods only to the most powerful Golden Dragons. With the barrier gone, more beings could learn to use the magic.

From what Filia told us, humans could use Divine magic, but only after the Dragon language was translated and adapted to fit human use. The translations alone would take a substantial amount of time and effort, and the adaptions even more so. She had heard of humans being able to use Divine magic, but because they did not possess the strength and constitution of dragons, they were all killed during the Kouma Sensou. It appeared that I had stumbled upon an incredible discovery. Perhaps my fate is not as fickle or evil as I had always thought.

Evil. What would the Mazoku think of this? Xellos destroyed Clair Bible manuscripts relating to the chimeric armor of Zenafa, because they could threaten Mazoku. Divine magic would certainly not be as threatening, but it could be seen in the same light. On the other hand, Xellos showed no inclination towards killing any more Golden dragons. Besides, the only attack spell dangerous to Mazoku is Chaotic Disintegrate. Even when wielded by a powerful Golden Dragon, it is only a little more powerful than a Ra Tilt. It would probably be safe to make the knowledge of Divine magic public. However, I would still want the presence of all my friends before that occurred.

At any rate, there is little I can do about such a decision except idly think it through. I review what I basically know about Divine magic with some excitement: it has various effects too difficult for ordinary white magic to handle. Obviously, such effects would include cures for extremely powerful curses. I grin as the possibility of a cure seems well within reach. Because white magic has never been my forte, I would be unlikely to master the difficult spells alone without a great deal of effort. However, I would certainly try my best. I skim through the other books on impulse, but only see Divine magic spells.

In all likelihood, there are many beginner's guides to Divine magic in the libraries. With that in mind, I return to the library I have already visited. After a few minutes, I carry the dozen or so books back to my room for careful study. I search the other libraries, and bring dozens more books to my room.

After about a week of study, I have a general feeling of the basics of holy magic. I notice that several spells are apparently easy enough for novices. A few of these relatively simple spells are useful. I figure it would be best to master these more simple spells before moving onto the much more difficult curse removals.

I quickly noted the simplest spell: a spell of summoning a little more powerful than the ones I knew of. The description was succinct: "Summons a dove with incredible stamina, enabling it to carry messages across great distances. Works only if caster concentrates the intended recipient and his present location at the time of casting." The incantation was similar to that of the summoning spell I was adept with. The only friend whose position I am fairly certain of is Amelia. The dove could probably find her as long as she was in the palace of Seyruun. I write a short letter to her, deciding not to tell her exactly what I have found.

Dear Amelia,

During my quest for a cure I have found a ghost town of sorts, located a few days travel through a desert. It contains some very impressive libraries and temples. I have learned a few new magic spells, including this method of communication. Some relate to curing curses, and may prove useful. I will communicate with you again soon.

I sign my name and roll the sheet of paper. How would I attach the letter to the dove? I notice several pieces of string on the shelf that escaped my initial observation. They were probably used for the same purpose. Apparently the previous inhabitant of this home either carried on important correspondences or was simply incredibly powerful and lazy.

I draw a quick breath and prepare to cast my first Divine spell as I go outside. I concentrate on Flarelord Vrabazard, whose presence I can faintly feel if I concentrate. I suppose that's why Filia's group of Golden Dragons paid him patronage over the other Dragon Lords. Leaving that thought behind, I focus on Amelia. I did not focus on her typical clothes, as she might not be wearing them. I focused instead on her face and her power. I felt that I had focused on her presence adequately, and I continue to concentrate on making sure her presence did not fade from my mind as I chant the incantation. "You, who controls the origins, who must come, who must go; With your power of flame, Obey my order and bring that one to me; Come forth, my ally!"

Because I feel the Flarelord Lord most clearly, not to mention that this town was obviously related to him somehow, I used the phrase "your power of flame" instead of a different phrase more befitting of a different Dragon Lord. I manage to restrain my excitement to the point that I thrust my hands out and will the dove to appear. For all my work, I almost expect a dramatic or extremely pronounced magical effect. Instead, the dove simply appears there. I manage to maintain my thoughts of Amelia, even while I attach the note to the dove's foot with the string. I will the dove to fly, and it does so at an incredible speed. If, as the book maintains, the dove maintains that speed, it could arrive in Seyruun within a day.

I think about my next move. I could ask for help from my friends, or I could take the books in my pocket astral dimension and go to Seyruun. I instinctively and impulsively decide against waiting, let alone immediately asking for help. However, I should think through this logically. How could I ask for help? I did not see any other sort of communication spell, so I would have to show Amelia where I was. Amelia would know my location, and she could eventually round up my other friends. I guess some sketches and a precise map would work. I should probably make those anyway: at some point, people should know of this town. And I wouldn't want to take the chance of a human memory. Besides, I may desire someone to come to the city without my presence, even if I decide to go to Seyruun.

However, the only way for Amelia to accomplish this would be to use her royal standing. She would most likely be forced to say what she was doing. Even if such coercion did not occur, she would very possibly talk to people about it. Hell, she may even do so in some sort of royal conference, or even a justice speech. I sweatdrop as I mentally picture Xellos politely asking her for the location, and her answering him with pride or general cheerfulness. That was of course unlikely, but I could not take the chance. If the Mazoku took objection to the discovery of Divine magic, I would quickly be killed by either Xellos or one of the remaining Dark Lords.

That clinches it. I would travel to Seyruun with the books. Going to Seyruun would be very helpful, even without the aspect of Divine magic. I could receive assistance from magi of the white magic capital, research my cure in its libraries, and look into my feelings of Amelia. Besides, Seyruun's very location makes white magic less difficult to cast, and makes the results more powerful. Hopefully this would apply to Divine magic. I of course decide to prepare at once.

My first act is to determine whether the books will resist decay outside of the city. I assume that a Divine protection spell was cast on the city before the previous inhabitants left, I assume to fight in the Kouma Sensou. Either the spell is extremely powerful, or the Flarelord decided to maintain the spell until someone eventually found it and learned from it. I wonder if he did not try to tell the Golden dragons that still followed him, or whether they ignored that message. I wouldn't put it past that Supreme Elder of Filia's.

I cannot determine whether the protection field applies to individual objects or the area itself, only that it exists, with the now-identifiable essence of the Flarelord. I decide not to risk one of the books from the library in a test, and so I take one of the copies of the books from the temple and hold it well outside the gate. For good measure, I take one of the statues. Neither shows signs of decay. Perhaps the decay would not be immediate? With that idea in mind, I leave them several paces outside the city gate.

I spend the next few days studying and practicing the beginner's Divine magic, this time allowing myself a few breaks of my beloved tea. I also plot the city with my sextant, and sketch a few buildings, the gate, and the city itself. I check the statue and book of the desert. The paint on the two was slightly corroded, but the objects were still strong. Apparently the Flarelord's power is great indeed, as he seems to have protected everything within this town.

Despite this reassurance, caution is necessary. Fortunately, there are duplicates of many books. I take one copy of each such book and set them aside. I also take the time to copy several curse-removing spells from the others. After two days, had a good supply of material that could vanish with no real loss. Somewhat impulsively, I add a few statues and a few copies of the temple books. Amelia would probably appreciate them. It would also never hurt to appease Lina's greed.

I shift the large collection to my astral pocket dimension. With that, I leave my room. As I walk through the city, my thoughts wander to the various possibilities. Other magi besides Amelia would certainly be interested in Divine magic. Slyphiel, of course, would be at the top of the list. Filia might want to get involved, and perhaps Milgazia would as well. Lina would probably not be especially enthusiastic, and of course Gourry would not care. As I leave behind the ghost town, I realize that I have a great deal to consider. Seyruun is at least a few weeks travel from here, so I will have plenty of time to mull over everything.

Author's Note:

My short one chapter story kinda ran away from me. I decided Zel would find Divine magic only while writing this chapter. As I wrote that first part, I thought what his reaction would likely be, and now I've got plenty of options for the sequel. Too many, probably, but hopefully it'll work out. A beta-reader, or someone to read over some of my ideas, would be really great. The last paragraph shows a bit more of my own thought process than that of Zelgadis.

Hopefully I'm not taking too many liberties. The only good information on Divine/Holy I could find was at QP's Slayers Page, her great Dictionary of Magic. I incorporated that information into the fic, and since Divine magic is greatly superior to white magic, I'll simply take white magic spells and removed certain flaws. I'll probably end up making my own spells, such as the Divine summoning spell of my own creation. I'm not sure if that was appropriate or not. I've come across references to pocket astral dimensions, but I'm not sure if they're canon.

Thanks for reading, and please share your ideas and opinions by reviewing.


End file.
